User talk:Ursulaboi
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition) Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hero Template Lemme know what you think of the template I created for heroes. If it works, all good, if not, feel free to change it or tell me what I should change. An example of it can be found at Sandbox. Firedale2002 (talk) 07:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :I really like that! The only suggestions I have are for the hero archetype ("Scout") to be labeled (which we could just do in the box anyway, since there's plenty of space), and maybe making it so the numbers for the attributes (Awareness, et al) have the same sized boxes as the icons for them (thank you so much for uploading images of those as well!). I'm sure the latter is really easy to do... I'm just not very good with templates to begin with. But it really looks great! Ursulaboi (talk) 17:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you think of it now? Check out Sandbox. Firedale2002 (talk) 11:51, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks perfect! Great job! Ursulaboi (talk) 15:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm knew to editing here on wikia. As an overlord that uses this every time I go to plan, I thought I would edit the cards you don't have on here, such as heroes and monsters in the conversion kit. As I said, I'm new, so would would be great if someone could come and check my work. Also, these templates are awesome!! Thank you so much. It makes life much easier. I don't know how to edit them to take out areas, such as if a beastly only has two or three special, therefore one of two from the template need to be take out. I also don't know how to remove "special 1" out of the template. If someone could either tell me how to do this, or just go and finish the work I would be a happy kitten. You guys are awesome. I am excited to help this along. ~Kunzite :Thank you for the kind words, and for helping out! I've checked out a few of your edits and you're doing a great job. For the "Special 1/2/3/4" bar, look at the Ogre. Under minion and master for both Acts, it say " | |}}} | |}}} | |}}}| |}}}| - |}}} | '''Q: |}}} }} | Q:}} |}}} - A: |}}} - source_ |}}} Source |}}} }} |}}} - }} }} }} }} + 1 }} }} }} |} and can be used like this: This relies on loops to be able to generate dynamically long tables with new entries. It is no way near finished, but a starting point. Thanks. Psymia (talk) 10:35, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I found the page to send a request to wikia itself to add these two extensions. Waiting for an answer now :) Psymia (talk) 14:32, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Wow the wikia guys are fast. Already enabled and the template is running. Psymia (talk) 16:04, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Could you please help me with making a Redirect from Twisted Soul to Skarn Lieutenant Pack? I got stuck and confused. Thanks! =) Smily Chesh (talk) 19:00, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Smily_Chesh Heya I see in the deletion log, that you removed a lot of the images because of copyright reasons. Could you please undelete them since i got permission by FFG to use the images on this wiki (See Legal) Can you also do batch-changes of these files to set them to "copyrighted but got permission by copyright holder"? Otherwise i would have to upload and change them all by hand ^^" Thank you :) BR Psymia (talk) 09:58, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Hey! I'm not quite sure on how to undelete in bulk, so I've given you content moderator rights. We will have to keep a lookout from further word on FFG -- if they change their policy and whatnot. We've all put a lot of hard work into this wiki and I'd hate for it to be shut down for copyright reasons. :) Ursulaboi (talk) 20:09, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Agreed. Primarily we need to provide good content of this wiki. The images are a secondary goodie. What i gather from people which dealt with FFG before, they don't rush in to shut stuff down, but first seek contact. But i think i'll have to go through all the images anyway to make sure they are all below 72dpi. Thank you for the rights. I will see how i can run bulk operations. I have a wiki ( http://devwiki.skylabs.ch ) to do tests and play around. Will probably try to do bulk operations there first. btw: what do you think of the card template i did? Any ideas for improvements? Psymia (talk) 15:24, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Heya Could you please edit the MediaWiki:Licenses and add the line: ** Copyright_FFG|Descent: Journeys in the Dark Second Edition is Copyright © Fantasy Flight Games. All rights reserved. after the "** Permission" line? Thank you Psymia (talk) 20:24, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Formal Introduction Hey Ursulaboi! I'm Emptylord, and I'm part of a new team over at Fandom who are tasked with supporting communities, such as The Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition) Wiki. I'm here to help your community, and I'm a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you have any questions relating to your wiki—whether it's code-related, policy related, or otherwise—I'm your first point of contact, and your own personal liaison to full-time Fandom Staff.Emptylord (talk) 11:49, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Question Would your community like to have the Discussions feature added? �� Emptylord (talk) 14:36, June 20, 2019 (UTC)